User blog:Feebolt456/Just some future story ideas.
So, basically, I have a whole bunch of ideas for one of my next stories, and just like previously, I'm relying on you to figure out which one I'm going to do. Wizard101 Ideas Idea #1:The Tales of Pandora and Richard Pandora Smith(don’t call her Dora) is a troublemaker, plain and simple. She’s mischievous, she’s a prankster, and she’s always peeking her nose into stuff where she doesn’t belong. Not only that, she also hates authority. She does have a soft spot for helping those who need it as well, but she’ll never admit it. She loves annoying her older brother, Richard Smith, who’s studious and passionate about all sorts of subjects. He tries to act stern and emotionless, but it’s not hard to set off his short temper, which Pandora usually does. She usually calls him Chard, due to his fiery nature and much to Richard’s chagrin. When Pandora and Richard are teleported to the world of Wizard101 and hailed by Merle Ambrose as the wizards who will save Wizard City, they are very confused and unbelieving of this. However, when it turns out that it’s not a dream and the two need to work together in order to save not only Wizard City, but the Spiral, will the duo of constantly squabbling siblings be able to, or will they refuse and die in the process? Idea #2:A Tale of Three Wizards A passionate rich girl who sees the lower classes as inferior and has quite a temper when provoked. A calm, patient boy who doesn't say much and seemingly has a lot of pain tolerance when he's attacked. An eccentric, enthusiastic boy who loves science and can be a bit of a wild card. When these three are teleported to the world of Wizard101, they each have different reactions, but are ultimately very bewildered by all this. It doesn't help that they're told right off the bat that they're supposed to be the saviors of Wizard City and they then have to fight an evil wizard shortly after that. Well, kinda. The three thankfully don't get decimated because of the help of Merle Ambrose, another wizard, but they're still basically stuck in this world and need to stop Malistare from destroying the Spiral. Will they be able to do this, and will they be able to stand being away from home for so long? Pirate101 Ideas Idea #1 I don't know how to describe this like the other ones, but basically, a teenaged witchdoctor(Laura Bowman) and a young adult Buccaneer(Frank Alcott) team up after escaping the Armada together and go through many adventures, with their shared goal being to find the legendary El Dorado. Idea #2 It's kind of the same thing as Idea #1, but this one stars a lone Swashbuckler instead of a duo. I don't know how to describe it besides that. An idea inspired by Kingdom Hearts Get ready, folks, because this one is going to be really long. Backstory There once was a world that, despite its multiple cultures, languages, and races, was surprisingly rather peaceful. Most people tried to get along with each other, and while disagreements did happen, there was no big war in the world's history yet. All of the world's inhabitants also had some form of magic, though there were people whose magic was stronger than others. All of this changed, however, when someone found out how to harness the things of which the world was created from- transformed light and darkness. This discovery led to the founding of two groups. The group who had a portion of the transformed light that the world was created from said that the world would be better off if it were entirely made up of transformed light, while the group who had a portion of the transformed darkness said that the world would be better off if it were entirely made up of transformed darkness. As such, the two groups used their magic(which was much more powerful and trained than the rest of the population, by the way) to turn the world into what they wanted it to be. Why this didn't work is because the world needed equal amounts of light and darkness to actually function, as they balance each other out in a yin-yang sort of way. Eventually, the world, sensing the danger it and all its people were under, split into many pieces in order to escape it, coincidentally causing all the people who were trying to mold the world to their will to fall off the now split apart world in the process. There was mass confusion among the world's many peoples, but many centuries passed with the world still being in its split apart state and eventually they all forgot that the world was whole in the first place, or even that their world piece was even a "piece" at all and not just a regular world. The Actual Plot It's been many, ''many ''eons after the world split itself into many pieces in order to escape being in danger, and now history that happened while the world was whole, the two groups, and the world breaking into pieces are told through legends and fairy tales. History has a tendency to repeat itself, though, and a small group of people have already found the now ancient two groups' research. Having split into two smaller groups over a disagreement, they are both trying to strengthen their magic in order to do the same thing as their successors did. Who will stop them, though? Well, it's almost funny that sometimes, the hero is someone you would never expect. A Pokemon Idea So, basically, there are three new trainers, and have just recently gone out into the world in order to become Pokemon masters. The three of them are friendly rivals/foils to each other, and they each have different backgrounds and histories. I'm considering to add a fourth, more experienced trainer later down the road, but I'm not quite sure yet. Category:Blog posts